


1978

by MazzolaJackson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Emotional, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape, Romance, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Jason Gideon estava tentando finalizar um caso que teve em 1978, mas o assassino daquele caso o pegou antes e sua equipe não se conforma por ele ter morrido de repente. Spencer era o único que não queria acreditar que seu mentor estava morto. Aaron tenta consolar o garoto e dali nasce o amor.





	1. 1978

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: Caso de 1978  
> Autor: Mazzola Jackson  
> Shipper: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid  
> Gênero: drama/suspense  
> Advertências: morte de personagens.  
> Resumo: Jason Gideon estava tentando finalizar um caso que teve em 1978, mas o assassino daquele caso o pegou antes e sua equipe não se conforma por ele ter morrido de repente. Spencer era o único que não queria acreditar que seu mentor estava morto. Aaron tenta consolar o garoto e dali nasce o amor.

****

 

**Capitulo um: 1978**

Jason Gideon estava trabalhando no FBI naquele momento e num caso em que o assassino deixava pássaros mortos nas mãos de suas vitimas. Seu parceiro Davi Rossi não conseguia entender qual era a fixação do assassino por pássaros, mas seu amigo parecia entender pouco, mas dali sairia para resolver o caso, afinal o assassino não deixava rastros algum e o caso parecia estar esfriando, pois não aparecia, mas nenhuma vitima com o mesmo MO. E logo aquele caso foi arquivado por falta de provas e evidencias e do assassino.

E logo teve que cuidar de outros casos que surgiu naquele período. Davi Rossi teve que se infiltrar numa gangue de mafiosos que viajavam sempre pra Rússia. E Jason teve seu primeiro filho naquele ano, um menino chamado Stephen Gideon. E logo ele se juntou ao FBI completamente, já não era mais um detetive em seu interior, agora era um detetive de verdade e ele solucionaria aquele caso dos pássaros algum dia, não deixaria passar em branco.

Foi naquele ano que Jason Gideon começou a fazer perfil de assassino, e naquele caso ele não tinha conseguido entender a fixação do assassino por pássaros. E ao longo dos anos foi pesquisando sobre pássaros e entenderia aquele assassino. E depois logo depois da ultima vitima dele, ele encontrou mais uma vitima e um seqüestro de uma outra, uma ruiva de dezenove anos, desde ali ele não conseguiu entender o que tinha acontecido com a vitima, mas o legista tinha lhe contado que a vitima tinha múltiplas fraturas nas pernas e sem falar que ela também tinha câncer cerebral avançado.

Foi ali que Jason começou a fazer anotações, tinha pedido para o legista verificar se ela tinha sido estuprada, se seus outros órgãos estavam ou não morrendo, queria saber tudo, queria saber qual foi a ultima refeição da garota. Ele queria entender a mente do assassino do ponto de vista da vitima, ele sabia que encontraria respostas, mas nada do que o legista lhe disse naquele momento lhe fazia sentido.

-Ela não foi estuprada, seus órgãos estão bem, só não entendo seu estomago, sua ultima refeição foi macarrão com alpiste, sementes de girassol…

-Esta me dizendo que o assassino a alimentou como se fosse um pássaro? –perguntou Jason completamente confuso.

-Exatamente. Encontrei outros alimentos de pássaros. O macarrão ajudou ela engolir esses alimentos de pássaros horríveis. –respondeu o legista anotando tudo em sua prancheta da descoberta que tinha feito na vitima, assim como Jason, anotou tudo num bloco de notas que estava fazendo daquele caso.

-Mais alguma coisa estranha? –perguntou Jason.

-Também encontrei vestígios da doença em outros lugares, mas em um estado bom, o que me choca é que a doença cerebral dela foi causada por esses alimentos, nenhuma pessoa é suposta para comer essas coisas. –disse o legista vendo como Jason anotava no bloco.

-Você acha que o assassino possa ser especialista em medicina para causar tudo isso? –perguntou curioso com a resposta.

-Eu não sei responder isso, mas com certeza o assassino sabe tanto sobre pássaros que eu acho que ele foi criado no meio deles. –respondeu o legista.

-Ok, obrigado. –respondeu e saiu da sala fria.

Jason precisava pensar, aquele caso era intrigante acima de tudo, aquilo era completamente novo e jamais visto. Ele queria acreditar que conseguiria terminar aquele caso e devolveria a paz para as famílias que sofreram nas mãos desse serial killer.

**Atualmente 2015, 37 anos depois**

Jason tinha concluído a maioria de seus casos, e só faltava aquele do pássaro para que pudesse ter uma vida normal novamente, durante esses anos sem nenhuma pista do assassino, ele ficou em guarda, juntando informações aqui e ali, ele esperava poder encontrar esse assassino o quanto antes, para que pudesse passar mais tempo com seu filho Stephen que já tinha trinta e sete anos e uma vida, uma família que ele sempre desejou para o filho. Jason estava feliz de que seu filho era um homem que não precisaria lidar com casos do passado sendo que seu filho tinha decidido ser arquiteto.

Naquela lanchonete de beira de estrada ele viu um homem estranho entrar, um homem que cheirava a comida de pássaros há eras, ficou desconfiado, mas ficou na dele, para que pudesse investigar mais sobre ele. O homem olhou para Jason e sabia que tinha sido descoberto e sabia que precisaria fazer alguma coisa ao respeito. Jason pegou o celular, fingindo atender uma chamada. O desconhecido saiu dali o mais rápido possível assim que pagou pelo café do dia.

-Quem era aquele cara? –perguntou Jason franzindo o cenho desconfiado.

-Donnie Mallick, é um cara completamente viciado em pássaros. –respondeu um dos fregueses que estava sentando no balcão ao lado de Jason.

Jason entendeu, precisava sair dali o quanto antes, era como se sentisse preso, ele sabia que Donnie iria atrás dele, mas deixaria que sua equipe que deixou para trás desse cabo dele, ele sentia que não conseguiria finalizar aquele caso como queria. Pagou pelo café e o bolo que nem comeu. Foi diretamente para o carro, sem olhar para os lados nem nada, ainda fingindo estar no telefone, mas agora irritado, só para dar o gosto de que estava bravo com alguma coisa, mas certamente estava. Entrou no carro e ligou, largou o celular e ficou atento ao seu redor, logo percebeu que um carro lhe seguia, anotou o numero da placa do carro escondeu dentro do casaco.

Quando deu por si já estava em sua cabana de verão, era ali que passava a maioria de seus dias, pensando nos casos que tinha fechado e naqueles que queria finalizar, mas não sabia onde mais poderia procurar, era completamente estranho não poder concluir um caso e mais estranho ainda era poder concluir um caso trinta e sete anos depois. Jason esperava completamente que sua equipe pudesse concluir aquele caso para ele se não sobrevivesse de seu destino nas mãos daquele que lhe seguia, nem mesmo despistar adiantava, era como se o assassino soubesse quem era ele.

Ficou tentado a ligar para sua equipe, naquele momento que entrou em sua casa, mas logo ouviu um disparo e o vidro quebrando. Ele mesmo disparou num quadro de pássaros que tinha em sua casa, para que a equipe de Hotchner pudesse seguir adiante. Jason viu Donnie entrando em sua casa disparando contra ele, nem mesmo conseguiu agüentar a dor que sentiu em seu pescoço.

-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Hotchner estava em sua casa jogando vídeo-game com seu filho Jack quando recebeu uma ligação, atendeu a chamada e quase desmaiou de choque ao saber que um antigo colega seu estava morto. Olhou seu filho que tinha parado para ver seu pai, o menino percebia que seu pai estava assustado com alguma coisa.

-OK irei reconhecer o corpo. –disse desligando o celular logo em seguida.

-Aconteceu algo papai? –perguntou o garoto assustado, abraçou o pai para tentar consolar o outro.

-Um colega meu acaba de falecer, preciso ir ok. Te levarei para tia Jessica ok. –respondeu abraçando seu filho apertado.

-Quem morreu papai? –perguntou Jack ele gostava dos amigos de seu pai em especial Spencer que tinha lhe ensinado matemática melhor.

-Jason Gideon. –respondeu se levantando e desligando o vídeo game e a TV.

Jack foi para o quarto pegar um casaco e fazer uma pequena mochila com algumas roupas e seu material escolar, Jack sabia que aquilo poderia demorar, tinha aprendido a gostar do trabalho do pai.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Rossi estava em sua casa conversando com a sua recém descoberta filha, já amava a garota. Ele tinha atendido o telefone do lado do sofá e por pouco quase teve um enfarto. Sua filha Rachel ficou atenta no pai, aquela noticia no telefone era completamente chocante para Davi Rossi.

-Ok irei o mais possível. Já avisou os outros? –perguntou Davi completamente chocado ainda. –ok estou indo então. –respondeu assim que ouviu a resposta do oficial.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Rachel abraçando seu pai.

-Jason, um colega meu foi assassinado. –respondeu Davi.

Rachel tapou a boca chocada, ela ainda não conhecia a vida de seu pai direito, mas sabia que seu pai era um ótimo agente do FBI e não queria perder seu pai tão cedo, mas sabia que seu pai queria descobrir quem era o assassino que matou seu amigo de longa data.

-Jason entrou comigo no FBI anos atrás, era meu melhor amigo. Irei descobrir quem matou ele, agora preciso ir Rachel…

-Promete que vai tomar cuidado? –perguntou Rachel.

-Sempre. –respondeu se levantando do sofá e indo se agasalhar.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Derek Morgan estava com sua namorada decorando o novo lar deles quando recebeu a noticia de que seu antigo amigo estava morto. Ele caiu no chão quebrando um vaso de planta no processo.

-Derek! –chamou a namorada confusa com a queda de Derek.

-Preciso ir. –disse Derek se levantando do chão.

-Algo errado? –perguntou confusa.

-Um colega meu acaba de ser assassinado, ele era como um pai para mim. –respondeu Derek.

-Vá, cuidarei aqui. –disse condoída por Derek, ela conhecia Derek bem demais e sabia que o outro considerava todos seus amigos como uma família.

-Eu voltarei. –respondeu beijando os lábios da mulher que amava.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Garcia estava em sua casa assistindo um filme e se empanturrando de sorvete de limão com creme quando seu telefone tocou, ela não esperava nada, mas mesmo assim atendeu e por pouco não se engasgava com o sorvete, ela sabia que algum dia aquilo poderia acontecer, mas não Gideon, estava chocada demais para responder qualquer coisa, desligou o telefone e televisão e foi se agasalhar, precisava ver com os próprios olhos, mesmo não gostando de ver sangue.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Jeniffer estava com o marido e filho se divertindo um pouco, afinal folga era para isso. Ela recebeu a ligação e desmaiou ao saber que seu colega Gideon estava morto. William segurou a esposa antes que ela caísse no chão. Algo ele sabia que tinha acontecido no FBI, atendeu o celular que tinha caído no chão, ouviu a noticia e entendeu porque a esposa tinha desmaiado.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Kate Callahan estava jogando lince com sua sobrinha filha, quando recebeu a noticia que um antigo colega do FBI faleceu, ela não chegou a conhecer o homem, mas sabia que o outro era o melhor profiler que o FBI já teve, ela iria ajudar a equipe a encontrar seu assassino.

-z-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-z-

Spencer Reid estava como sempre estudando em sua casa, fazendo uma tese aqui e ali de vários assuntos diferentes. Ele recebeu a ligação e chorou como nunca tinha chorado antes. Jason Gideon era seu mentor e confidente, ele não queria que seu amigo tivesse morrido, alias nem queria acreditar que ele tinha morrido, era confuso aquilo, Jason estava vivendo em paz, como e porque o assassino tinha mexido com a paz de Jason era confuso para entender. Se levantou de sua mesa de trabalho e iria ajudar a investigar aquele caso, concluiria para Jason.

Spencer tinha contado para Jason muitas coisas e ver que seu confidente tinha morrido de uma hora para outra era completamente estranho para ele, mas ele entendia a vida, mas não entendia a mente dos assassinos. Jason era um dos homens mais brilhantes que teve o prazer de conhecer e trabalhar. Esperava que pudesse pegar o assassino dele, não se perdoaria em deixar aquele caso em aberto, Jason lhe disse para nunca deixar nenhum caso esfriar, que era muito doloroso deixar as famílias das vitimas sem respostas. Jason era como um pai que William Reid não foi e Spencer sempre ouvia as palavras de Jason.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

A equipe toda tinha chegado na cabana de Jason, Aaron estava apreensivo em deixar Reid ver aquilo, afinal ele sabia que o garoto gostava de Jason e era o mais fraco da equipe, não queria deixar que o garoto se machucasse ainda mais. Spencer foi o ultimo em chegar.

-É ele? –perguntou Spencer.

-Sim. –respondeu Hotchner.

Spencer foi pra fora da cabana, ele não queria que ninguém visse ele chorar, já tinha chorado demais naquele dia, era doloroso perder um amigo querido. Hotchner sabia que Reid ia acabar saindo antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa. Resolveu ir atrás do garoto antes que ele cometesse alguma coisa.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-


	2. Confidencias

**Capitulo dois: Confidencias**

Spencer entrou em seu carro e ficou ali, pensando no que faria a seguir e no que não faria, ele sabia que seu amigo não queria que ele cometesse uma loucura insana. Tinha aprendido tantas coisas com Jason que tinha medo de decepcioná-lo naquele momento. Spencer viu Aaron saindo da cabana e sabia que outro viria falar com ele, mas naquele momento ele não queria falar com ninguém, que precisava pensar nas coisas que tinha dito para Jason.

**Flashback**

_Jason e Spencer estavam na casa do primeiro jogando xadrez. Spencer estava nervoso de revelar para o amigo o que sentia naquele momento._

_-Algo errado Reid? –perguntou Jason confuso com Reid que apertava a barra de sua camisa._

_-Acho que me apaixonei pela pessoa errada. –simplesmente disse._

_-Porque errada? –perguntou franzindo o cenho._

_-É Hotchner! –respondeu e se levantou confuso consigo mesmo._

_Jason olhou chocado para o garoto, ele nunca pensou que o garoto fosse ser apaixonado por Aaron Hotchner. Spencer ficou na janela olhando como a neve caia solta na grama. Jason sabia que Spencer estava dizendo a verdade sobre aquilo tudo, mas ainda não conseguia entender, nunca soube que Reid gostava de homens._

_-Nunca me disse que era gay…_

_-É só Hotchner, eu namorei outras garotas, mas só Hotchner me faz desse jeito. –respondeu interrompendo o amigo._

_-Isso é novo. Nunca pensei que Hotchner pudesse acordar sentimentos assim em alguém, fora a esposa dele…_

_-Não fale naquela mulher. –disse Reid tapando os ouvidos._

_Spencer odiava se lembrar que o homem por quem se apaixonou fosse laçado com uma mulher que nem respeitava o trabalho de Hotchner. Jason olhou atento para o garoto, nunca tinha visto ele agir daquele jeito._

_-Ok, desculpa, mas o que vai fazer a respeito? –perguntou Jason curioso._

_-Vou ficar na minha, não vale a pena, só sofrerei. –respondeu e voltou a se sentar na poltrona._

_Jason sabia que Reid não queria sofrer, sabia que o garoto já tinha sofrido demais em todos esses anos. Sendo o primeiro aluno de doze anos na faculdade era de humilhar qualquer um, mas ele que foi o mais humilhado na faculdade. Jason considerava Reid como um filho e faria de tudo para proteger Reid de todos._

_-Te protegerei. –disse Jason voltando a fazer um movimento no xadrez._

**Fim flashback**

Hotchner entrou no carro de Reid com cuidado, sabia que Reid tratava aquele carro como relíquia, e sinceramente era uma relíquia muito boa. Olhou o garoto, percebia que ele queria chorar, que sofria a morte de seu amigo, melhor amigo ele pensava.

-Ele era meu melhor amigo, meu mentor e confidente. Não acredito que perdi isso. –disse Reid limpando as lagrimas.

-Confidente? Nunca pensei que ele fosse…

-Contei coisas que nenhum na equipe sabe e nunca saberão, ele estava me ajudando a lidar com isso. –interrompeu Reid.

-Desculpa. Você vai ficar bem? –perguntou Hotchner com cuidado.

-Acho que não. Poderia sair do carro, irei ver minha mãe. –respondeu sem olhar Hotchner, não queria olhar pra ninguém naquele momento.

Hotchner sabia que Reid estava querendo cometer uma loucura e ele sabia que não poderia fazer nada, afinal o único amigo de Reid foi Gideon.

-Se precisar me ligue. –disse Hotchner saindo do carro.

-Não precisarei, talvez quando esse caso acabar eu vá finalmente embora. –respondeu dando partida no carro.

Hotchner não gostou do que tinha ouvido. Ele não queria que Reid deixasse o FBI por capricho, ele precisava entender o que estava acontecendo com Reid naquele momento. O resto da equipe viram Reid indo embora. Davi Rossi sabia que Reid estava muito machucado para ficar ali.

-O que aconteceu com kid? –perguntou Morgan confuso.

-Ele disse que quando estiver resolvido aqui ele vai embora pra sempre. –respondeu Hotchner sem acreditar ainda no que o garoto lhe disse.

-Deixar o FBI? –perguntou Garcia chocada com a decisão de Reid.

-Sim. –respondeu Hotchner.

O resto da equipe ficaram chocados, ninguém queria que Reid deixasse o FBI, era estranho deixar o bureau por que um amigo morreu. Kate Callahan que tinha entrado poucos meses já tinha se acostumado ao garoto inteligente agora não queria que o garoto fosse embora.

-Gideon era muito para Reid, era seu confidente. –disse Hotchner ao ver os olhares da equipe.

-Acha que Gideon estava ajudando Reid de alguma forma? –perguntou Garcia sem acreditar ainda.

-Ele disse que Gideon estava ajudando ele a lidar com o que quer que fosse. Ele também disse que ninguém na equipe sabe que segredo é esse. –disse Hotchner, naquele momento ele sentia que estava perdendo um irmão.

-Acho que você devia ir consolar Reid, Hotchner. –disse JJ abraçando Garcia.

-Porque? –perguntou Hotchner sem entender.

-Porque você é o chefe da equipe. –respondeu Derek pela amiga.

Hotchner não gostou de ouvir aquilo, ele sabia que era o único que poderia fazer aquilo, afinal tinha sido amigo de Gideon, pensava se Reid quereria se abrir com ele, ele duvidava muito. Naquele momento ele se resolveu tentar, mesmo achando que ele não conseguiria nada vindo de Reid. Ele sabia que Reid não iria visitar sua mãe, resolveu ir para casa do garoto, nunca tinha ido para o apartamento do outro.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Reid tinha ido direto para seu apartamento. Precisava pensar em tudo que tinha confessado a Gideon, ele realmente jamais pensou que o amigo pudesse ser assassinado assim de repente, ele estava tão bem, estudando sobre os casos que tinha fechado ao longo de seus anos como agente do FBI. Guardou seu carro na garagem e subiu para seu apartamento onde se trancou. Desligou o telefone na tomada, tirou a bateria do celular, ele queria continuar estudando naquele momento e fingir que aquele dia não aconteceu. E foi o que ele fez.

Fez um bule de café para caso precisasse, ele não queria dormir naquele momento, tinha medo, ele sabia que alguma hora ele teria que acreditar no que tinha acontecido com seu melhor amigo, teria que acordar e concluir aquele caso, não deixaria que aquilo esfriasse. Ligou o radio num volume razoável para não atrapalhar os vizinhos e começou a escrever uma nova tese, uma que não tinha nada a ver com matemática, química ou engenharia, uma tese baseada no que ele pensava naquele momento. Nem bem escreveu uma pagina inteira de um caderno, a campainha tocou. Ele queria ignorar, mas sabia que os vizinhos lhe dedaria. Foi atender a porta irritado.

-Não sabia que você cometeria a loucura de vir aqui. –disse Reid olhando feio para o homem que amava, ele não queria nada com ele naquele momento e nem nunca.

-Reid não pode ficar preso aqui, fingindo que nada aconteceu. –respondeu Hotchner entrando no apartamento do amigo, não queria armar um escândalo na porta.

-Eu sei o que aconteceu, mas nesse momento eu não quero encarar nada. –disse e foi se sentar em sua mesa de trabalho.

-Veio aqui para se esconder ou nos ajudar a descobrir seu assassino? –perguntou curioso e confuso, viu livros espalhados pelo apartamento, na cozinha era o único lugar mais limpo naquele lugar.

-Vim estudar, logo irei ajudar nisso, mas preciso ficar sozinho e pensar. –respondeu voltando a escrever sua tese.

-Vai me contar o que você confessava a Gideon? –perguntou Hotchner completamente curioso com aquilo.

-Porque esta me fazendo essas perguntas? Por acaso quer que eu perca a noção do limite, que perca meus amigos? –perguntou Reid olhando Hotchner nos olhos.

-É tão grave assim? –perguntou Hotchner sem acreditar naquilo que Reid lhe dizia.

Reid olhou Hotchner sem crer que ele estava querendo que ele contasse assim de mão beijada. Voltou seu olhar para mesa, sabia que não valia a pena, com Hotchner fazendo aquelas perguntas simplesmente sabia que perderia a amizade de todos seus amigos. Preferiu não responder não queria se humilhar. Hotchner viu os ombros de Reid se balançarem e soube que o garoto estava chorando e que não estava fazendo progresso algum.

-Reid, você não vai perder seus amigos. –disse apertando o ombro do amigo, mas Reid se afastou.

-Melhor você ir embora. –disse Reid não se virando para encarar Hotchner, ele não queria que o outro visse seu sofrimento e descobrisse coisas que nem mesmo ele soubesse.

-Eu só quero seu bem, eu nunca faria um mal a você. –disse e foi para a porta acreditando que não conseguiria mais nada.

-Se eu te contasse eu duvido muito que você quereria continuar trabalhando comigo. –respondeu Reid indo para a cozinha pegar um copo de café pra si mesmo.

-E é tão grave assim pra me fazer querer repudiar a nossa amizade? –perguntou ficando mais confuso.

-Tanto que eu tenho pena de mim mesmo, eu não queria que fosse assim. –respondeu tomando seu café preto cheio de açúcar.

Hotchner olhou as costas de Reid, ainda não conseguia entender aquele garoto, ele era misterioso quando se tratava de sua vida, também nunca mais tinha ouvido falar em namoradas de Reid, queria simplesmente entender o que estava acontecendo com Reid para agir daquele jeito. Reid queria poder contar a Hotchner o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha medo de perder a amizade do chefe.

-Você ainda vai continuar sendo meu amigo não importa o que vai acontecer com esse segredo. –disse Hotchner.

Reid deu um grito baixo, ele não queria ouvir aquilo, machucava, sua alma se machucava mais ainda com as palavras que ouvia. Hotchner olhou para Reid sem entender, suas palavras não tinha sido cruéis para o garoto gritar baixinho.

-Vai embora e não volte, não volte nunca mais. –respondeu Reid tentando respirar.

-Reid! Droga garoto eu quero entender você. –resmungou Hotchner.

-Suas palavras cruéis já me disseram tudo o que você pensa, não preciso ouvir mais nada, só vai embora e não volte, amanha, não depois que eu acabar com esse caso irei embora, não voltarei mais para Washington. –disse Reid se virando e encarando feio Hotchner.

Hotchner não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, nunca tinha visto Reid bravo. Se viu sendo empurrado para fora do apartamento do garoto. Encarando a porta fechada Hotchner tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Tentou ligar para o celular do garoto, mais percebeu que caia na caixa postal novamente.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Derek tinha ido para o legista ver se tinha conseguido alguma coisa no corpo, e descobriu um projétil de 9mm. E depois olhou as roupas de Gideon, tinha encontrado um bloco de anotações velho, cheio de anotações de um caso antigo e nas ultimas paginas tinha algo acrescentado uma placa de um carro, tinha ate o tipo de carro, a cor, e o suspeito. Pegou o bloco de notas e foi para a equipe talvez Hotchner e Rossi soubesse de que caso Gideon estava trabalhando antes de morrer.

Na sala de reuniões estava todos, menos Reid e Hotchner. Morgan esperava que Hotchner conseguisse trazer Reid a razão, considerava o garoto como um irmão mais novo. Hotchner entrou naquele momento na sala, ele estava irritado por não conseguir falar direito com Reid. Garcia percebia que Hotchner não tinha conseguido nada de Reid.

-Nada? –perguntou Morgan confuso ele supunha que Reid contaria tudo para Hotchner.

-Nada, ele teme perder nossa amizade. –respondeu Hotchner tirando o sobretudo do caminho.

-Porque? –perguntou Garcia sem entender.

-Ele não me respondeu, me expulsou do apartamento. –respondeu Hotchner.

Garcia ficou chocada com a informação, nunca pensou que Reid expulsaria Hotchner de seu apartamento sendo que eles eram amigos. Reid tinha aprendido de Hotchner a como se mirar com uma arma, e lá estava ele naquele momento expulsando Hotchner do apartamento. JJ ficou descrente com o que ouvia, não era normal Reid agir daquele jeito. Kate não sabia o que fazer, não conhecia ninguém direito ainda. Rossi ficou confuso.

-Então ele realmente vai embora depois desse caso? –perguntou Garcia com medo da resposta.

-Sim, disse que não vai voltar pra Washington. –respondeu Hotchner ele estava cansado e queria entender a mente de Reid naquele momento.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Reid estava irritado, novamente tinha sido machucado e isso por Hotchner, nunca pensou que outro fosse ser assim, querer saber as coisas e falar cruel, nunca pensou que Hotchner fosse ser assim, era demasiado estranho ver aquilo com seus próprios olhos. Resolveu naquele momento deixar suas malas prontas, suas caixas foram montadas e guardou os livros lá dentro. Deixou tudo pronto para quando fosse a hora de partir.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-


	3. Nelson Sparrow

**Capitulo três: Nelson Sparrow**

Reid tomou um banho rápido para poder ir para o trabalho ajudar a equipe o quanto antes para acabar com seu sofrimento, ele não queria mais permanecer mais nenhum minuto naquele lugar, ele só queria um momento de paz, pensar nas coisas que tinha acontecido em seu coração, queria poder ser feliz. Ignoraria Hotchner e todas as atenções que a equipe chamasse dele. Logo trancou o apartamento, onde a maioria de suas coisas já estavam empacotadas, logo chamaria a mudança para levar suas coisas.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Reid chegou no prédio do FBI rapidamente, subiu para o departamento e dali pegou suas coisas pessoais que ficavam na mesa, tinha guardado tudo numa mala que tinha trazido com ele, deixou debaixo da mesa pra que ninguém mexesse. E logo foi para a sala de reuniões onde estava o resto da equipe.

-Realmente vai ir embora? –perguntou Garcia assim que viu Reid se sentando em sua cadeira habitual, ao lado de Hotchner, mas ignorou, olhou a pasta onde estava as fotos de Gideon.

Spencer não queria olhar aquela pasta, tinha medo de encontrar coisas que diria que seu amigo sofreu ao invés de ter uma morte normal. Hotchner percebeu que Reid não queria estudar o caso de Gideon, sabia que para ele era totalmente doloroso, pensava em ligar para Diana para que ela levasse Reid, mas sabia que não podia e não queria, queria poder consolar o garoto, mas ele não deixava. Então Spencer logo abriu a pasta e focou nos resultados. Garcia percebeu que Spencer não lhe responderia.

-Encontrei esse bloco de notas no casaco de Gideon. Informações do caso de 1978 e Nelson Sparrow e anotado na ultima pagina números e placa de carros, mas sem conexão ou explicação. –disse Morgan entregando o bloco de notas para Davi.

-Eu e ele trabalhamos nesse caso quando começamos no FBI. –respondeu Davi olhando as anotações.

Spencer ficou atento, afinal ele queria terminar aquilo o quanto antes e ficar em paz.

-Nelson Sparrow não é um pássaro muito comum. –disse Garcia que tinha pesquisado sobre o nome.

-Oh não, não me diga que ele foi morto pelo assassino dos pássaros. –disse Davi em choque.

Spencer entendeu, afinal Gideon lhe dizia sobre aquele caso, dizendo que foi um dos casos que ele não conseguiu concluir porque o assassino tinha parado as matanças e então o caso se esfriou. Se levantou e foi embora dali, não ficaria ali ouvindo aquilo, era demais para ele, seu amigo tinha sido morto pelo assassino que ele não tinha conseguido pegar antes. Hotchner foi atrás de Reid, tentaria consolar o garoto mais uma vez.

-Reid espera. –disse Hotchner conseguindo puxar o garoto para sua sala.

Reid ficou bravo, ele não queria conversar com Hotchner que já tinha machucado seus sentimentos naquela manha e não queria ser machucado de novo. Hotchner realmente queria entender o que estava acontecendo com Reid para agir daquele jeito, queria poder cuidar do garoto, mas ele nem deixava chegar perto dele.

-Peço desculpa por minhas palavras mais cedo, mas eu não entendo só quero seu bem…

-Seria tão mais fácil se eu não tivesse te conhecido. –interrompeu Reid olhando os olhos negros que amava, estava triste com o que estava acontecendo.

Hotchner sentiu um soco no estomago com aquela resposta de Reid, era difícil de acreditar que o outro disse aquilo. Sentia coisa que nunca tinha sentido por nenhuma das mulheres que tinha ficado depois que sua esposa faleceu, nem mesmo por ela sentiu aquilo que sentia naquele momento por Reid e queria entender o que estava acontecendo. Reid viu que Hotchner tinha sido atingido no estomago com suas palavras cruéis, baixou a cabeça não estava orgulhoso daquilo que tinha proferido para o homem que amava e não queria encarar ele naquele momento, já tinha perdido completamente a batalha, desde o inicio.

-Tudo bem, acho que entendi o que é esse segredo que você contou para Gideon e não me importo. –disse se sentando no sofá de sua sala.

Reid estava na janela vendo como o dia morria no horizonte, ele sabia que as palavras que Hotchner dizia naquele momento lhe confortava, mas estava completamente triste e fora de lugar naquele momento, ele só queria ser feliz naquele momento. Gideon era o único que tinha conseguido fazer com que Reid ficasse na linha sabendo que Hotchner preferia mulheres e que ele nunca teria uma chance na vida. Hotchner percebia que Reid estava completamente mudo depois do que disse e sabia que tinha machucado o garoto mais ainda.

-Tem certeza de que podemos conversar aqui? –perguntou Reid num dado momento.

-Claro que podemos. –respondeu sem entender Reid.

-Acho que não. –respondeu apontando para a porta onde se podia ver uma sombra debaixo da porta.

Hotchner entendeu o que Reid estava querendo dizer, mas ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Parecia que naquele momento Reid estava querendo se abrir afinal já tinha entendido o que o garoto tinha revelado para Gideon. E se tudo ocorresse bem queria proteger Reid de tudo o que acontece ao redor, parecia que o outro estava cansado de sofrer.

-Ok vamos embora. –disse de repente.

E quem quer que fosse que estava na porta se viu saindo correndo do local e Reid sabia que era alguém da equipe, não duvidava de nada. Hotchner pegou sua bolsa onde estava os documentos do caso Gideon. Reid foi para sua mesa pegar sua bolsa e mala que tinha deixado escondido debaixo da mesa, olhou ao redor, sabendo que não voltaria mais ali. Hotchner sabia que Reid estava falando sério em deixar o FBI, mas ainda queria tentar fazer com que o garoto desistisse da idéia de abandonar o trabalho que ele tanto amava. Os dois saíram juntos do departamento.

-z-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-z-

Garcia tinha ouvido o pouco que Hotchner e Reid conversaram, mas não entendeu nada. Rossi queria respeitar o trabalho de Reid, afinal sabia que o garoto sempre confiou em Gideon, caramba Gideon era considerado um pai para o garoto disso não tinha duvidas nenhuma, ele tinha visto Reid e Hotchner irem embora do departamento. JJ sabia que o amigo falava muito em sério em deixar o FBI, ele sempre dizia que se perdesse algum membro da equipe ele iria embora porque não queria ser o próximo da lista dos assassinos. Derek e Kate não sabiam o dizer afinal conheciam muito pouco sobre a vida de Reid.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Reid entrou no carro de Hotchner sabendo que o outro não deixaria que ele fugisse. Aaron olhou para Spencer antes de ligar o carro, sabia que teria que ir com cuidado, ele não queria machucar mais ainda o garoto, só queria lhe proteger. Deu partida no carro e foram para um restaurante que tinha salas privativas. Hotchner queria conhecer mais Reid. Reid ficou envergonhado com o luxo da sala privativa onde estava com Hotchner, ele não merecia estar ali, mas daria uma chance a Hotchner para entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Então? –perguntou Reid.

-É apaixonado por mim não é? –perguntou Hotchner com cuidado, não queria machucar ao garoto.

-Sim sou. –respondeu de cabeça baixa, não queria ver o olhar de repudio de Hotchner.

-Desde quando? –perguntou Hotchner, ele queria saber de tudo, para que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Desde que Tobias Hankel me drogou e você foi o primeiro a me abraçar, o primeiro que me fez querer esquecer as drogas que ele usou em mim. –respondeu tremendo, afinal sabia que Hotchner não quereria nada com ele.

-Porque nunca me disse? –perguntou depois que fez as contas, Reid era apaixonado por ele quase oito anos.

-Pra que? Pra ser humilhado, você gosta de mulheres Hotchner, eu também, mas eu me apaixonei por você e só você. –respondeu Reid ignorando o cardápio.

Hotchner fez os pedidos quando o garçom entrou, depois olhou novamente para Reid.

-Eu nunca humilharia você…

-É, mas me disse palavras cruéis. –disse Reid se encolhendo em sua cadeira.

Hotchner sabia que tinha machucado os sentimentos do garoto agindo daquele jeito no apartamento dele mais cedo, sabia que não tinha direito a perdão algum, mas queria corrigir os erros do passado, ele não queria deixar Reid machucado. Logo o garçom entrou e deixou os pratos na mesa e depois saiu fechando a porta.

-Peço perdão pela forma como te tratei antes, mas você não me deu escolha e eu nunca quis feri-lo com minhas palavras. Só queria entender quem era Spencer Reid que trabalha comigo há dez anos e nunca se abriu com ninguém. –disse Hotchner começando a jantar seu prato.

Reid comeu também, sentia fome e queria acabar com o seu sofrimento o quanto antes, mas sabia que Hotchner não lhe deixaria tão cedo. Esperaria que o outro continuasse a conversar, queria poder ouvir sempre a voz de Hotchner, mas sabia que um dia teria que deixar ouvir aquele homem, o homem que mais amava no planeta, um homem que não teria a mínima chance de poder ser amado por ele. Franzindo o cenho Reid comeu sua janta em paz, pensando naquelas anotações que Gideon deixou para aquele caso em que foi assassinado, ele queria realmente acabar com tudo aquilo o quanto antes e poder descansar finalmente.

-Reid, por favor! –disse Hotchner ao não ouvir nenhuma resposta do garoto.

-Cansei de sofrer Hotchner, suas palavras me machucaram muito, eu nunca pensei que o homem que eu amo pudesse ser cruel, me machucou aqui dentro e eu não sei se poderei perdoa-lo. –respondeu Reid sincero em suas palavras.

-Quer tentar? –perguntou Hotchner com cuidado.

-O que? –perguntou Reid confuso com a pergunta de Hotchner.

-Uma relação Reid. –respondeu Hotchner já sabendo que o garoto não aceitaria não depois do que tinha feito mais cedo.

-Não. Depois disso quero ser deixado sozinho, voltarei a ser um garoto que não quer saber de nada sexual. –respondeu largando os talheres, seu prato estava limpo.

Aaron Hotchner finalmente se deu conta que tinha realmente machucado os sentimentos do garoto e sentia na pele a mesma dor que Reid estava sofrendo. Largou seus talheres e se levantou estendeu a mão para Reid. Naquela sala uma musica baixa estava tocando e ele queria pelo menos tentar fazer Reid lhe perdoar. Reid aceitou a mão de Hotchner resignado ao ver que o outro estava determinado aquilo. Foi abraçado apertado. Hotchner deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Reid e pensou no que faria para que Reid lhe perdoasse e que eles pudessem ser mais que amigos, agora entendia aquele sentimento que sentia no peito naquele momento.

-Hotchner o que esta fazendo? –perguntou Reid tentando entender o que o outro estava fazendo com ele.

-Tentando te confortar, nunca soube que Gideon tinha sido mais para você. –respondeu esfregando as costas do garoto com cuidado.

-Ainda não consigo acreditar que ele morreu por causa do caso de 1978. Ele me contava tudo, ele me disse para nunca deixar um caso em aberto que aquilo era doloroso demais para se guardar por uma geração inteira. –respondeu apertando Hotchner, ele ainda não queria esquecer os abraços de Hotchner.

-Ele disse alguma coisa a mais, se descobriu quem era o assassino? –perguntou curioso, se afastou um pouco para olhar nos olhos castanho-esverdeados do garoto.

-Só que Nelson Sparrow é um pássaro que não luta ou foge de seus predadores. –respondeu desviando o olhar, ele no queria que o outro ainda visse sofrimento nele.

Hotchner levantou o queixo de Reid com cuidado. Tocou sua testa na do garoto e lentamente se aproximou para os lábios de Reid com cuidado. Reid beijou Hotchner com fúria, ele não queria esquecer aquele beijo, mas sabia que não poderia ficar com ele, Hotchner estava em uma relação com Beth que estava em New York. Um momento depois Reid se afastou do beijo e foi para a janela da sala.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Hotchner indo ate Reid na janela.

-Beth. –respondeu magoado, era estranho ainda estar apaixonado por Hotchner mesmo o outro namorando outra mulher.

-Eu e Beth terminamos há muito tempo, afinal ela foi a trabalho em Hong Kong e disse que não voltaria mais, eu não sou de ficar em relacionamentos distantes. –respondeu abraçando Reid por trás para que pudesse olhar a lua daquela noite juntos.

-E seu filho? O que ele achava de Beth? –perguntou curioso.

-Quando ele ficou sabendo que Beth iria embora, nunca mais atendeu os telefonemas dela, ele estava gostando dela como uma mãe. –respondeu Hotchner.

-E você acha que ele vai querer dividir você comigo? –perguntou Reid curioso, ele amava Jack, adorava passar tempo com o menino, ensinando matemática.

-Jack me pergunta de você a cada cinco minutos em minha folga, tenho certeza de que ele se poria feliz se nos visse juntos. –respondeu beijando o pescoço do jovem.

-Eu queria tentar Hotchner, mas não dá. Resolveremos esse caso do pássaro maldito e irei embora. –respondeu Reid se afastando do abraço, vestiu o casaco, ele iria embora para casa.

-Espera te levarei pra casa. –respondeu magoado com o que tinha feito para Reid, não se orgulhava de ter magoado o jovem doutor.

Hotchner pegou seu casaco e foram embora, antes de ir Aaron foi no caixa pagar pelo jantar da noite. Já no prédio de Reid, Hotchner ficou olhando como o outro pegava sua bolsa e mala do banco de trás e ia embora.

-Passe aqui amanha para me pegar, estou sem carro. –disse Reid olhando Hotchner, tinha visto o olhar magoado do outro.

-Ok. Boa noite. –respondeu triste, ele realmente não queria ter magoado o sentimento de Reid.

-Noite. –respondeu e foi entrando em seu prédio.

Hotchner apertou o volante do carro irritado, nunca em sua vida tinha magoado tanto alguém. Ele consertaria aquilo o quanto antes, não deixaria que Reid sofresse mais.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-


	4. Um dia agitado

**Capitulo quatro: Um dia agitado**

Spencer subiu para seu apartamento o mais rápido possível, ele queria ficar um momento sozinho, aquele dia tinha sido completamente estressante para ele. Ele se odiava por ter se apaixonado por um homem proibido, ele queria pelo menos ter sido feliz. Naquele momento, por ter arrumado suas coisas para ir embora de Virginia e voltar a viver em Las Vegas, ele queria poder sumir o mais rápido possível, Gideon era o único que tinha lhe ajudado a superar tudo aquilo. Spencer ainda não acreditava que Gideon tinha falecido naquele dia.

Aaron ainda ficou um tempo em seu carro olhando para o prédio de Spencer, ele nunca se imaginou que realmente machucaria o garoto com suas atitudes, ele queria mudar seu jeito de ser com Spencer, esperaria que algo mudasse. Ele sabia que poderia amar Spencer, só precisava de tempo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No dia seguinte Aaron fez como prometido e foi buscar Spencer em seu apartamento, mas a partir do momento que Spencer demorou dez minutos para descer, ele decidiu subir e verificar o que estava acontecendo. Spencer nunca foi de ficar atrasado, pediu para o sindico abrir a porta do apartamento de Reid. Algo não estava bem no lado de dentro, Spencer nunca foi silencioso, esperava que nada tivesse acontecido com ele, nunca se perdoaria por ter machucado Spencer. Encontrou Spencer deitado no chão, foi correndo para ele.

-Spencer! Spencer, pode me ouvir? –chamou se ajoelhando ao lado dele, e deu pequenos tapas no rosto de Spencer.

Spencer gemeu de dor e tentou se levantar. Hotchner pegou Spencer no colo e levou para cama, queria saber o que estava acontecendo. O jovem se sentou tentando saber quem estava lhe ajudando naquele momento, quando viu Hotchner o abraçou tão apertado, precisava da ajuda dele naquele momento.

-O que aconteceu? –perguntou Aaron abraçando Spencer com cuidado.

-Eu não sei, cheguei ontem a noite aqui ouvi minhas mensagens. Minha mãe foi sequestrada do asilo. –respondeu deixando que as lagrimas lavassem seu rosto.

Aaron Hotchner não soube o que fazer naquele momento, para ele ainda era estranho que um estranho sequestrasse alguém doente de um hospital psiquiátrico. Algo ali naquele momento não fazia muito sentido. Logo se deu conta que muitos serial killers queria se vingar de Spencer por ser o único que sempre descobria as coisas, suas origens junto de Garcia. Hotchner ajudou Reid a se estabilizar ao perceber que o outro estava com dor realmente.

-Acho que devemos ir direto para Las Vegas e procurar por sua mãe…

-Gideon? O assassino dele é Donnie Malick, aquelas letras e números era um jogo que Gideon me ensinou, ele sabia que eu desvendaria rapidamente aquilo. –respondeu Spencer.

-Avisarei David e iremos, mas antes me diz, o que você aprontou para estar na mais completa dor? –perguntou com cuidado.

-Fiquei com raiva, tropecei no sofá e desmaiei. –respondeu se estremecendo.

Hotchner entendeu, afinal Spencer estava indo embora de Virginia para nunca mais voltar para trás, ele não sabia se poderia suportar Spencer longe de casa, longe dele, mas ele tinha magoado todos os sentimentos de Spencer. E ele queria que Spencer fosse feliz onde quer que ele fosse naquele momento. Spencer se levantou e se preparou mentalmente para viajar com Hotchner para Las Vegas, ele ainda não sabia o que aconteceria quando ficassem sozinhos na cidade procurando por pistas sobre sua mãe, ele não queria perder sua mãe assim de repente, esperava poder encontrar ela o quanto antes. Hotchner assistiu Spencer ir para o banheiro se aprontar para viagem, nesses momentos ligou para Garcia e disse para procurar o endereço de Donnie Malick, depois ligou para David pedindo que ele assumisse o caso enquanto ele estava fora com Reid, não explicou o que estava acontecendo, mas que precisava de um tempo longe.

Hotchner não sabia se Spencer queria que seus amigos soubessem porque ele estava acompanhando o jovem para Las Vegas. Logo Spencer agarrou duas malas prontas suas, ele ainda voltaria para agarrar suas outras coisas, ele não sabia se poderia continuar por perto de Hotchner ao perceber que o outro não fez nenhum movimento em relação do dia anterior no jantar. Parecia que Hotchner respeitava ele demais. No caminho foram para o necrotério para que Spencer pudesse se despedir do amigo. Ele esperava que David e os outros encontrassem o assassino de seu eterno amigo. No caminho passaram no apartamento de Hotchner para que ele pudesse fazer uma mala, não sabendo como ia ser as coisas em Vegas. Spencer se despediu de Gideon com o coração partido, ele não queria que o outro tivesse ido embora tão cedo, queria que o amigo pudesse ter encontrado a assassino de Tara, a garota que ele não pode encontrar em 1978.

-z-\\-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-

No bureau todos se perguntavam onde se meterem Hotchner e Reid que não tinham aparecido para dar continuidade do caso. David chegou e avisou que Hotchner não ia aparecer naquele dia, estava resolvendo umas coisas com Reid. David sabia que o amigo tinha machucado os sentimentos de Reid, disso não tinha dúvidas, ele sabia que os dois se amavam, mas não admitiam, ele esperava que onde quer que eles estivessem queria que eles resolvessem suas diferenças. Garcia naquele momento estava querendo chorar, ela amava sua amizade com Spencer. Pesquisou o nome que Hotchner tinha lhe mandado, quando encontrou o endereço entregou para a equipe.

Mateo Cruz avisou a equipe que Hotchner estava indo para Vegas com Reid para resolver umas coisas em particular, disse também que Reid não queria que eles se metessem no que não era de respeito deles. Aquilo machucou muito Garcia e Jareau, elas eram muito amigas de Spencer. Todos eles se perguntavam o que estava acontecendo para Spencer começar a se esconder deles. Derek Morgan não sabia nem o que fazer, aquilo era esquisito demais para ele. Ele esperava que Hotchner pusesse algum juízo na cabeça do jovem doutor.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

Aaron Hotchner tinha conseguido um avião do FBI emprestado das mãos de Mateo, ele precisava ter uns momentos as sós com Spencer, um avião particular da equipe do FBI lhe ajudaria ter aquele momento de paz que precisava para conversar com Spencer. Spencer deus as coordenadas para onde estava indo naquele momento. Hotchner se sentou num dos assentos de dois lugares, ele queria que Spencer lhe desse alguma chance. Spencer se sentou ao lado de Hotchner, ele queria que o mais velho soubesse que ele não iria fugir dele, que ele podia falar tudo o que tinha para falar naquele momento. Hotchner pegou uma das mãos de Spencer e beijou. Spencer sorriu, sabendo que Hotchner queria uma chance com ele, e ele queria dar aquela chance para o mais velho, mas não sabia se valia a pena.

-Eu sei que errei, e errei feio... olha eu só quero que você seja feliz Spencer. –disse Hotchner apertando a mão de Spencer com carinho.

-Não posso ser feliz com você? –perguntou tímido.

Hotchner não esperava por uma resposta daquelas, ele não sabia o que fazer naquele momento. Ele não sabia o que responder sem machucar mais o garoto. Spencer percebeu que Hotchner não sabia nem o que responder, se aproximou dele com cuidado e beijou os lábios do outro com luxuria. Aaron respondeu ao beijo com cuidado, não queria machucar o garoto. Logo Spencer se afastou para um bocejo, estava com sono. Aaron acariciou as costas de Spencer com carinho.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

A viagem não tinha sido muito longa nem rápida, foi um voo normal, Aaron e Spencer conseguiriam descansar antes de chegar em Vegas. Spencer se esticou antes de descer do avião, Aaron sorriu carinhoso ao jovem. Ele sim sabia o que encontraria ali em Vegas, queria que nesses momentos as sós com Spencer algo mais surgisse, queria ter uma chance com o jovem. Os dois tomaram um taxi e foram para a casa de verão que Spencer usava em suas férias. Aaron recebeu uma ligação de David dizendo que tinha prendido Donnie Malick e salvo uma vítima mais recente dele. Ele tinha ficado feliz que o assassino de Gideon tinha sido preso.

Spencer sorriu feliz em ouvir que seu amigo foi vingado, ele jamais deixaria que um assassino de um amigo saísse impune, ele queria que todos eles pagassem por destruir a vida dele, mas ali em Vegas, ele queria procurar por respostas a respeito do sequestro de sua mãe, ainda não entendia o que tinha acontecido para sua mãe ser sequestrada do hospital psiquiátrico onde ela vivia e se cuidava. Quando chegou em sua casa, abriu a porta correndo ao ouvir o telefone tocar, ele esperava que fosse algo sobre sua mãe. Aaron entendeu a aflição de Spencer, pegou as malas do jovem do chão.

Spencer não tinha conseguido atender a ligação, mas ficou atendo para um possível recado na secretaria eletrônica, mas nada acontecia. Aaron ficou atendo na frustração de Spencer. Abraçou Spencer depois de ter fechado a porta da casa, ele não deixaria que nada machucasse o garoto, percebia que o jovem estava com medo de perder sua mãe.

-Shhh, esta tudo bem, vou ligar para Garcia para que ela possa rastrear a ligação. –disse pegando o celular do bolso e discando o telefone de Garcia.

-Eu não quero perder minha mãe, ela significa o mundo pra mim. –respondeu se escondendo no peito de Hotchner.

-Eu entendo, nos vamos encontra-la. Garcia pode rastrear um telefone pra mim? –perguntou passando o telefone para Spencer para que o outro passasse o numero do telefone.

Quando Spencer passou ele desligou, não queria falar com Garcia, ainda sentia dor por ter perdido seu amigo que tinha ajudado a superar seus sentimentos por Hotchner, mas ali estava ele, começando a conhecer o mais velho. Hotchner puxou Spencer para um abraço, ele não queria deixar o jovem sozinho naquele momento, ele não queria que o jovem sofresse sozinho, ele tinha conhecido Diana, e sabia o quanto ela era o mundo para Spencer. Assim como Haley era um mundo para ele quando eram casados, mas naquele momento Spencer era tudo o que ele queria ter.

Os dois passaram a tarde sentados no sofá um acalentando o outro, mas era Hotchner que acalentava Spencer, ele sabia o quanto o jovem estava assustado com a possibilidade de perder a mãe assim de repente. Logo o celular de Aaron estava tocando, Garcia retornava para informar que a mãe de Spencer tinha sido levada por William Reid para um novo hospital. Spencer não entendia, seus pais tinham se separado, porque seu pai de repente resolveu levar sua mãe para outro hospital, mas quem tinha sido a pessoa que tinha ligado informando que sua mãe tinha sido sequestrada do asilo?

Hotchner desligou, ele também queria saber daquelas coisas que estava acontecendo na vida de Spencer. Ele não deixaria que o jovem cometesse uma loucura insana, pois ele sabia que Spencer odiava seu pai por ter abandonado sua mãe quando ela mais precisou dele. Ele simplesmente ainda não confiava em seu pai de novo.

— Estarei com você, precisa saber porque seu pai tirou sua mãe do asilo. –disse com cuidado para o jovem doutor.

— Não entendo porque de repente ele se interessa pelo tratamento de mamãe. –respondeu franzindo o cenho completamente confuso, ele não queria acreditar que seu pai estava com sua mãe.

— Talvez ainda ame sua mãe, iremos descobrir, mas agora você precisa comer alguma coisa e descansar, depois iremos para onde seu pai trabalha e conversaremos com ele. –disse Hotchner esfregando as costas de Reid, consolando o outro.

— Não consigo entender. –resmungou irritado, mas seguiu Hotchner para a cozinha, mas eles não tinham nada na cozinha, mas Spencer foi para uma gaveta, ali ele tirou vários disk pedidos. Hotchner resolveu ligar, quando Reid ainda estava praticamente querendo matar alguém, puxou o jovem para seus braços consolando ele enquanto falava no telefone.

Spencer acabou sorrindo quando Hotchner lhe apertou no abraço, quando o pedido estava feito. Ele estava feliz de que Hotchner estava ali com ele, ele não sabia como faria as coisas se não tivesse alguém para ajudar a entender o que estava acontecendo com seus pais, ele só sabia que seu pai tinha se divorciado de sua mãe quando tinha dez anos de idade. Para ele aquilo que seu pai fazia naquele momento não fazia o menor sentido, afinal o seu pai nunca retornou alguma ligação de sua mãe no passado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo cinco**

No dia seguinte a descoberta de que William Reid levou Diana do asilo para um novo lugar, deixou Spencer completamente irritado, mas tinha ficado quieto, sabendo que Aaron lhe ajudaria a entender o que estava acontecendo de verdade, ele queria saber o que realmente tinha acontecido para que seu pai interviesse nos tratamentos dela. Aaron por outro lado estava feliz de que Spencer estava calmo e processando as informações calmamente, ele também esperava que William tivesse uma boa explicação para dar.

Os dois se levantaram da cama onde tinha passado a noite juntos, os dois simplesmente deitaram na cama e apagaram, já era demasiado tarde quando terminaram de comer a pizza na noite anterior. Aaron por ser mais velho queria dar privacidade para Spencer, mas o mais jovem não deixou que Aaron fugisse dele de novo, então ficou feliz que simplesmente apagaram quando deitaram no travesseiro.

Tinha sido ali na cama que Aaron tinha percebido que Spencer era um dorminhoco em forma de pedra, ele nunca se agitou tendo um pesadelo, mas ele estava feliz daquele jeito. Spencer por outro lado se sentia envergonhado de estar deitado ao lado de Aaron Hotchner, um chefe que todos tinham medo de enfrentar, mas que sabia ser carinhoso quando quer.

— Bem acho que é hora de acordar. –disse Hotchner baixinho ao sentir Spencer se movendo ao seu lado.

— Sim, quero saber o que está havendo. –respondeu amuado, ele ainda não acreditava que estava vendo aquilo.

Aaron foi o primeiro a se levantar da cama, ele foi direto para a cozinha, tomar um copo de agua, aquela casa não tinha nada comestível no momento, mas ele tinha certeza de que Spencer começaria a abastecer aquela casa assim que resolvesse as coisas que estava acontecendo em sua família. Ele estava com medo de ficar sozinho de novo, ele queria que Spencer pudesse ficar ao seu lado, mas ele não podia mandar na vida do jovem. Suspirou. Resolveu voltar para o quarto, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado, resolveu esperar pelo jovem, ele ainda não sabia o que fazer naquele momento.

Para Aaron aquela era a primeira vez que estava num relacionamento com um homem e ele simplesmente não sabia o que fazer numa hora como aquela. Se sentou na cama, pegou o celular e ficou lendo os e-mails que tinha de Davi. Os e-mails de Garcia ainda lhe deixavam um tanto quanto irritado, ele sabia que ele tinha culpa de tudo, mas ele não precisava ser lembrado todo santo dia, ele sabia que queria consertar as coisas com Spencer o quanto antes.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Spencer tinha ficado sozinho quando Hotchner saiu do quarto, o jovem sabia que o mais velho estava querendo dar privacidade para ele no momento, ele sabia que o mais velho não queria fazer nada de ruim para ele e que queria respeitar todos os desejos dele. Spencer amava aquilo em Hotchner, ele amava o jeito que o outro lhe tratava e sabia que aquela relação deles iria evoluir para algo mais. Resolveu que precisava de um banho relaxante, ele tinha certeza de que o mais velho não entraria com ele no banho e tinha certeza de que Aaron ainda estava um pouco chocado com a sua resposta no avião.

Assim que terminou o banho foi para o quarto se aprontar, deixou que Hotchner entrasse no banho, ele não queria deixar o homem para trás, então simplesmente para o seu antigo escritório que tinha usado no passado em suas férias, ali tinha o resto de seus livros, ele estava feliz de que eles estavam tudo em ordem. Ali Spencer procurou em sua gaveta uma lista de contados médicos e particulares, encontrou o telefone de seu pai ali no meio, percebeu que era o mesmo que Garcia tinha passado para eles na noite anterior.

— Algo errado? –perguntou Hotchner entrando no escritório de Spencer.

— Não, acabei de descobrir que meu pai nunca mudou de telefone a vida inteira. Eu não entendo Hotch. –respondeu, ainda indeciso com o que fazer com aquele telefone.

Aaron olhou para Spencer, parecia que o jovem sofria com aquele número que via a sua frente, ele não sabia o que fazer com aquilo, resolveu que ele mesmo ligaria para saber o que estava acontecendo. Spencer se sentiu envergonhado em seu chefe ligando para seu pai naquele momento, ele simplesmente não sabia como lidar com as coisas naquele momento, as mensagens que tinha recebido antes de vir para sua cidade natal ainda martelava em sua mente.

Então logo Hotchner conseguiu marcar um encontro com William Reid no parque em que Spencer brincava quando era garoto. Spencer assentiu para Hotchner, ele sabia onde era esse parque, afinal se lembrava nitidamente do que tinha acontecido no passado, assim que Hotchner desligou o telefone se escondeu no peito do mais velho, ele ainda sentia as feridas do passado.

— Está tudo bem? –perguntou Hotchner assim que se sentaram no sofá, eles ainda tinham algumas horas antes de irem para o parque.

— É só que é doloroso lembrar desse parque, se lembre do caso que eu fiquei para trás com Derek e Davi, eu queria me livrar dessas lembranças dolorosas...

— Está tudo bem, estou aqui. –interrompeu, ele não queria saber daquelas coisas também, ele sabia o quanto Spencer tinha sofrido com isso.

— Obrigado. –disse no peito do outro, então sentiu o estomago roncar.

— Acho que precisamos encontrar um lugar para comer. –disse Aaron sorrindo para o que o estomago do jovem fez.

Envergonhado Spencer se levantou e foi direto para a cozinha, onde no armário ao lado do fogão tinha produtos enlatados que nunca venciam, mas ele tinha certeza de que Aaron queria algo mais caseiro, olhou para o pequeno armário, nada ali lhe prendia para comer, não naquele momento.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Davi e a equipe se dirigiam para um caso em Nova York, eles tinham encontrado um caso totalmente misterioso, onde quase não se existia vítimas, mas sim pedaços das vítimas, mas ninguém sabia onde estava o resto do corpo das vítimas. Davi sabia que Aaron e Spencer estavam conversando sobre tudo o que tinha para conversar, ele esperava que o amigo conseguisse convencer Spencer a continuar na equipe, mas ele também queria que Spencer pudesse refazer sua vida do jeito que quisesse, afinal ele sabia o quanto Spencer tinha apreciado a amizade de Jason Gideon.

Ele também estava sentindo a morte de Jason Gideon, afinal o homem tinha lhe ensinado muitas coisas e tinha sido escolhido como padrinho do primeiro e único filho do parceiro. Contar para o filho de Gideon que o pai tinha morrido foi até mesmo doloroso para ele mesmo, ele não tinha certeza de como o jovem levaria aquilo, mas ficou surpreendido em ver que o jovem estava bem com as coisas que levava naquele momento. Para ele parecia que sabia que seu pai poderia morrer um dia, mesmo não estando mais no FBI.

Agora aquele novo caso e com falta de pessoal lhe intrigava, mas ele sabia que poderia dar conta do recado, assim como estava com pouco pessoal antes de chamar os outros para lhe ajudar com um caso que tinha ficado quase vinte e dois anos aberto para ele, mas para o resto do mundo estava fechado. Davi dava um obrigado enorme por não ter abandonado aquele caso na vida. Jason nunca iria querer aquilo se tivesse na equipe ainda naquele dia.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Então chegou a hora do encontro com William Reid, Spencer estava nervoso, ele simplesmente ainda não queria encontrar o pai, ainda estava chateado com as coisas que ele tinha feito no passado, ele sabia que não valia a pena ficar amuado. Se lembrou que seu pai tinha revelado para ele porque tinha se afastado de sua mãe, depois de terem descoberto o que realmente tinha acontecido com Riley Jenkis, ele tinha sido amigo dele, na época ele não tinha entendido o sumiço do garoto, mas assim que soube ficou arrasado.

Spencer entendia o que seus pais tinham feito naquele dia, mas também não era motivo para ignorar todas as ligações de Diana, ele simplesmente nunca tinha feito sentido, mas naquele dia na delegacia depois de ter prendido o assassino do assassino, ele ficou feliz de que seu pai nunca tinha esquecido dele ou sua mãe. Naquele dia tinha simplesmente perdoado o pai, mas tinha horas que se sentia amuado com o passado.

No parque Spencer viu seu pai sentado onde ele tinha jogando xadrez com um homem que ele não se lembrava, mas que seus pais diziam que ele tinha sido o assassino de Riley. Aaron esperou ao lado de Spencer, sabendo que o outro ainda estava ponderando se iria lá enfrentar seu pai no momento.

— Estarei com você em todos os momentos. –disse apertando um dos ombros de Spencer.

— Acho que é por isso que eu me apaixonei por você. –respondeu beijando o rosto do homem mais velho.

Aaron olhou chocado para Spencer, mas ele estava feliz com a revelação, ele esperava poder ter consciência e fazer Spencer voltar com ele para Virginia. Voltar para a equipe do FBI, ele queria que Spencer estivesse todos os momentos perto de si, ele tinha certeza de que Jack se poria feliz em ter Spencer em todos os momentos. Ele sabia que queria ser uma família com Spencer.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

William Reid não sabia porque seu filho queria falar com ele, mas tentaria saber o que estava acontecendo. Tinha visto seu filho ao longe com um homem do FBI, disso não tinha dúvidas. Tinha visto o sorriso de seu filho, aquele homem parecia que fazia seu filho se abrir ainda mais. Ele esperava que não fosse um pedido de casamento, mas ele sabia que um dia teria que deixar que seu filho, seu único filho trilhasse seu próprio caminho.

— Olá Spencer, você parece ótimo. –disse William quando seu filho estava sentado em frente a ele com o outro homem em pé a seu lado.

— Irei direto ao ponto, onde levou mamãe? –perguntou ficando irritado de repente. Aaron apertou o ombro de Spencer para que ele relaxasse.

— Sua mãe recebeu um novo tratamento, faz mais de um mês Spencer e ontem ela recebeu alta…

— Mas então porque não me informaram? –perguntou chateado, ele odiava que escondessem dele.

— Queríamos te fazer uma surpresa. Por isso te assustamos no telefone. –disse uma voz atrás de Spencer.

Spencer olhou para trás e viu sua mãe, ela estava mais bonita e consciente, nem parecia que ela tinha sofrido de esquizofrenia por sabe quanto tempo. Spencer se levantou e abraçou sua mãe, ela era seu mundo completamente, ele não queria perder sua mãe por nada no mundo. Aaron não sabia o que fazer naqueles momentos, ele jamais pensou que Diana Reid estava sob tratamento e que estava melhorando, ele nunca tinha pensado que aquilo podia realmente acontecer um dia.

William estava feliz de que seu filho, seu único filho estava grudado em sua mãe, ele pensava que seu filho iria agira daquele jeito, sempre soube que seu filho amava sua mãe completamente. Agora era um momento para dizer o que iria acontecer.

— Spencer, sua mãe e eu, nós voltamos a morar juntos e ficaremos felizes em ter você de novo em nossas vidas. –disse.

Aaron sentiu uma pontada de medo no peito, ele não podia achar que Spencer iria aceitar aquilo, ele sabia que não poderia fazer com que o jovem desistisse daquilo, mas deixaria que a decisão final fosse de Spencer. Spencer olhou para Aaron do ombro de sua mãe, tinha visto o rosto de Aaron, ele jamais pensou que o homem estoico fosse ter aquele rosto só de ouvir em seu pai pedindo para que voltasse a morar em Vegas.

Spencer simplesmente não tinha certeza de mais nada, ele não podia tomar aquela decisão sem ter conversado com Aaron sobre seus sentimentos e seu futuro. Ele só sabia que queria ser algo mais para Aaron, mas ele não sabia o que o mais velho queria para si naquele momento, mas ele não queria tomar uma decisão ruim e continuar sofrendo por isso.

— Preciso conversar com Aaron. –disse e se afastou de sua mãe, ele precisava de privacidade para conversar com Aaron naquele momento. E se afastou com o homem.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Aaron e Spencer foram um pouco mais longe, eles tinham muito o que conversar, mas Aaron sentia que qualquer decisão que Spencer tomasse naquele momento poderia lhe machucar, mas ele também sabia que o jovem queria ter todas as respostas imediatamente. Ele simplesmente não sabia o que sentia naquele momento, mas ele queria ouvir as coisas que o jovem queria dizer naquele momento.

— Você sabe que eu não quero abandonar você, mas eu quero saber o que você espera da nossa relação? –perguntou direto ao ponto, ele sondava o rosto de Aaron em busca de dor.

— Independentemente da resposta que der, a decisão é sua Spence, jamais quereria te prender a algo que não sabemos se podemos ser ou não. Eu só peço que me dê uma chance de saber se isso pode ser algo mais. –respondeu abraçando Spencer apertado, ele não queria esquecer os abraços de Spencer.

— Bobo, não vou te abandonar, quero passar a eternidade com você. –respondeu se escondendo no pescoço de Aaron.

Aaron não sabia o que aquela resposta queria dizer, mas adorou ela.

— Está me pedindo em casamento? –perguntou zombando.

— Sim. –rebateu Spencer muito sério.

Aaron se afastou para olhar nos olhos de Spencer, ali viu muitas verdades, Spencer parecia que era bem mais sério do que pensava. Spencer beijou os lábios de Aaron ali mesmo, ele não se importou para seus pais, ele não ia se negar a felicidade, ele sabia que Aaron queria ter aquela chance de saber se poderiam ser mais que qualquer outra coisa que pudesse ter. Aaron respondeu aos beijos de Spencer com doçura, ele jamais pensou que o jovem pudesse lhe beijar ali na rua, num parque.

— Te amo demais para negar uma chance de felicidade. –disse Spencer depois de se esconder novamente no peito de Aaron.

— Acho que você tem meu coração nesse momento. –respondeu beijando os cabelos de Spence.

Para Aaron aquilo era bem mais do que estava esperando de Spencer, ele claro que quereria se casar com Spencer, mas naquele momento ele queria ser um homem honrado e conhecer o jovem antes de mais nada. Ele precisava saber das coisas que Spencer queria para seu futuro, ele só sabia que estava feliz de poder ter uma chance na vida com Spencer Reid, ele não queria desperdiçar nada daquilo ainda, ele queria conhecer o jovem a fundo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Diana e William ao longe viram seu filho beijar o homem, Diana não se importou, ela sabia que seu filho magrelinho era um garoto grande e que já tinha feito sua decisão, e ela estava nos braços daquele homem que lhe abraçava com carinho. William que não tinha conhecido as coisas que seu filho passou, não podia acreditar que seu filho era gay, mas ele sabia melhor, ele queria que seu filho fosse feliz onde quer que ele escolhesse ir, se nos braços daquele homem ou não, ele só queria que seu filho fosse feliz.

— Acho que ele já fez sua escolha, espero que ele seja feliz. –disse William abraçando sua esposa.

— Tenho certeza de que sim, ele merece ser feliz, mas eu tenho certeza de que Spencer irá continuar nos visitando aqui. –respondeu Diana, ela estava feliz em ver seu filho daquele jeito.

-z-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-z-

Aaron e Spencer voltaram a conversar com os pais. Mas daquela vez Spencer resolveu apresentar melhor Aaron, o apresentou como noivo. Aaron estava envergonhado, mas sorriu ao ser aceito na família de Reid, ele sabia que poderia fazer o jovem doutro feliz. E naquela noite Spencer conheceu a nova casa de seus pais. William tinha até mesmo deixado um quarto para Spencer preparado na casa, assim como deixou o escritório para o filho, mas como seu filho não iria querer viver com eles, deixou simplesmente equipado com os livros que Spencer resolveu trazer para. Foi naquela tarde que eles trabalharam na antiga casa deles, eles estavam se movendo para a mesma casa e Spencer queria esquecer as memorias antigas, tinha aceitado a morar na casa dos pais em suas férias.

E naquela noite quando tudo já estava arrumado, Spencer decidiu tirar um cochilo, estava cansado, mas por dentro estava feliz, ele jamais pensou que sua própria mãe tinha sido recrutada para participar de um tratamento experimental e acabar sendo curado da esquizofrenia, ele esperava que sua mãe ficasse bem para o resto de sua vida. Aaron foi logo em seguida, sabendo que Spencer não queria que ele ficasse sozinho no quarto de hospedes, resolveu ficar no quarto do outro.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo seis**

**Epilogo**

Spencer estava deitado em sua cama quando Aaron entrou naquela noite, ele sabia que o mais velho não queria deixar ele sozinho naquele momento e ele estava feliz com isso, ele não ia conseguir dormir mesmo, ele queria estar nos braços de Aaron no momento, ele tinha gostado de dormir nos braços dele quando chegaram em Vegas, assim como na noite anterior. Dormir nos braços de Aaron era gratificante e gostoso, parecia que era um urso protetor. Spencer jamais quereria esconder ou esquecer aquelas coisas.

Aaron sorriu, ele amava Spencer, ele jamais pensou que pudesse se sentir daquele jeito, em meio aquele caso, ele simplesmente amava Spencer, ele não queria esquecer as coisas que o jovem sentia por ele, era completamente impossível naquele momento. Os dois dormiram abraçados naquela noite.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No dia seguinte Spencer acordou mais cedo, se levantou com cuidado, ele não queria acordar Hotchner no momento, mas o mais velho já estava acordado e lhe apertou em um abraço de urso, ele gostou do abraço, mas ele precisava urgente ir para o banheiro.

— Preciso ir para o banheiro. –resmungou.

Aaron soltou Spencer, ele não queria que o jovem molhasse a cama no momento, afinal ele também precisava ir para o banheiro, aquele era um dia que eles precisavam conversar bastante, afinal era o momento onde o futuro deles sairia, ele não queria que Spencer fizesse uma má decisão sem antes conversar com ele e seus pais. Grande Deus, ele era o mais velho, mas queria que Spencer tomasse a rédeas daquela relação, ele queria que o jovem se sentisse liberto.

Ele sabia que Spencer tomaria uma decisão certa, mas de todos os modos ele queria conversar com o jovem, ele queria se abrir mais para o jovem, queria que o mesmo conhecesse os medos dele, porque quase rejeitou o amor dele, ele se sentia um medroso, ele sentia que perderia a qualquer momento, mas agora ele tinha certeza de que era somente sua mente lhe pregando uma peça. Agora ele sabia que poderia confiar nos sentimentos que sentia por Spencer e não negaria de novo.

Para começo de conversa ele não sabia porque sempre negou os sentimentos que nutria por Spencer, aquilo era raro, ele sabia que Spencer nunca lhe faria mal se tivesse revelado bem antes seus sentimentos, mas agora ele estava feliz de que não precisaria se preocupar com nada, ele cuidaria Spencer e jamais deixaria que algo ruim acontecesse com ele. Ele sabia que o jovem estava pronto para tudo o que poderia ocorrer naquela relação, viu Spencer voltando para o quarto, sorriu feliz quando o jovem voltou a se deitar na cama, mas ele saiu correndo para o banheiro, estava deveras apertado.

Voltou para o quarto completamente aliado, viu que Spencer estava deitado ainda, aquele era um momento que ele queria conversar com o jovem, ele sabia que a conversa poderia ter um monte de revelações, mas ele não se importava, ele queria revelar tudo para o jovem, ele queria que Spencer pudesse confiar nele e saber de todos os seus medos.

— Então não vamos nos levantar? –perguntou voltando a se deitar ao lado de Spencer.

— Não porque nesse momento temos muito o que conversar. –respondeu Spencer beijando o peito de Hotchner assim que o outro se deitou.

— Eu concordo. Spencer quanto te conheci, tive momentos que queria te mandar de volta para escola, mas Gideon, ele me explicou que eu devia dar uma chance e eu não esperava que você fosse conseguir desvendar o mistério da morte de Trish Evans sozinho. Desde aquele momento decidi pisar com cuidado ao seu redor porque você é o melhor Agente do FBI que conheço até o momento. –disse apertando Spencer num abraço.

— Eu te achei medonho no começo, mas ai teve aquele caso onde no final você falou que Haley estava pensando em colocar Gideon no nome de seu filho, naquele dia foi um gatilho, fiquei com ciúmes, por isso sempre ficava afastado quando ela estava por perto, me dei conta de que aquilo que sentia no começo era coisa passageira, mas a cada dia que passava foi evoluindo para algo mais. Eu nunca pude parar de pensar no que daria se tivesse a coragem para me declarar, mas eu nunca pude dar esse passo. –respondeu se escondendo no peito.

— Acho que ambos escondemos muito bem como nos sentimos por muitos anos. Eu não poderia sair assim de repente, eu estava pensando no bem de meu filho e eu amava muito Haley. –respondeu, para ele ainda era doloroso pensar na morte de Haley, ele simplesmente não podia acreditar que George Foyet foi capaz de ser cruel com a mulher que amou na vida.

Spencer ficou quieto por um momento, ele sabia que Hotchner amou muito Haley, ele sabia que Aaron tinha amado a mulher, mas falar nela lhe machucava, afinal tinha ciúmes dela, mas ele não poderia ter ciúmes de uma morta no momento. Aaron percebeu que Spencer estava quieto no momento, se afastou um pouco do abraço e olhou o jovem.

— Algo errado? –perguntou com cuidado.

— Não acredito que estou com ciúmes de alguém que não está mais aqui. –respondeu envergonhado, ele não queria magoar os sentimentos de Hotchner no momento.

— Estou com você agora. Relaxe. –respondeu puxando o jovem para perto novamente.

— Sabe, eu sei que você a amou de verdade, sei que você é um homem carinhoso quando quer. Confesso que sempre desejei que ela não estivesse por perto de você, mas eu não queria a morte dela, eu só não queria ela perto de você, não mais. Os ciúmes em mim eram mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa que já senti em minha vida. –disse estremecendo, ele não queria perder o homem, mas ele queria ser sincero naquela relação.

Aaron sorriu, ele não imaginava que Spencer estava sofrendo sozinho em silencio por tanto tempo e ainda por cima ter uns ciúmes tão profundo a ponto de desejar que Haley não estivesse mais por perto, no fundo ele estava grato naquele momento. Quando estava com Spencer sentia coisas novas que jamais parou para pensar que estava lá, mas estava lá o tempo todo, ele não queria perder aquela chance de descobrir o que eles eram.

— Não estou bravo, as vezes Haley me tirava do sério mesmo, ela nunca quis que continuasse com o FBI. Para falar a verdade, ela não queria que eu tivesse aceito ser um Agente de campo do FBI, ela queria que eu continuasse exercendo o meu cargo de advogado. –disse.

— Eu nem louco pediria para você desistir daquilo que faz melhor. –respondeu e olhou nos olhos negros de Hotchner.

Aaron sorriu, ele sabia que Spencer diria aquilo para ele um dia, afinal o jovem trabalhava com ele. Beijou os lábios de Spencer naquele momento. Spencer sorriu em meio ao beijo, ele nunca tinha imaginado que Aaron tomaria a iniciativa, afinal aquela era a primeira vez deles com um homem. Se afastou um pouco, ele precisava respirar por um momento. Aaron riu com a vermelhidão de Spencer, depositou um pequeno beijo nos lábios do jovem até que ele estivesse melhor.

Os dois ouviram um barulho na cozinha e sabiam que os pais de Spencer já estavam na cozinha preparando o café da manhã, Spencer ficou vermelho de novo, eles estiveram acordados por muito tempo e não se deram o trabalho de levantar da cama para fazer um café da manhã para eles. Spencer se sentou na cama, ele estava completamente envergonhado com as coisas que fizeram naquele momento. Aaron se sentou ao lado de Spencer, apertou uma das mãos do jovem.

— Um passo de cada vez ok. –disse Aaron sabendo que Spencer estava com um pouco de medo.

— Sim eu sei, é só que isso é totalmente novo. –respondeu envergonhado.

— Sim completamente novo, eu sei o que é esse sentimento e Spencer, nós vamos aprender juntos ok. –respondeu puxando o jovem para um abraço.

Os dois se levantaram da cama e se aprontaram para passar um dia juntos se conhecer um pouco mais, ele tinha certeza de que Spencer queria conhecer ele mais a fundo, saber porque sempre teve um rosto tão sério, ele era daquele jeito por natureza, ele não sabia ao certo como começou a mudar fisionomia, mas ele estava feliz por ser quem era nos dias de hoje.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Os pais de Spencer viram como os dois se comportavam em suas saideiras, Diana percebeu que seu filho Spencer se abria mais, ela nunca tinha visto o seu filho daquele jeito antes e estava feliz de que Spencer tinha encontrado alguém para sua vida, ela esperava que seu filho fosse feliz naquela relação. William teve que aceitar resignado que seu filho gostava e amava Aaron Hotchner de todas as pessoas do mundo, o homem estoico tinha feito alguma coisa estranha, porque era difícil para ele acreditar que aquele homem amava.

Aaron e Spencer tinham se conhecido bastante e tanto que Spencer disse que queria fazer amor com Hotchner certa noite. Aaron ficou vermelho, ele nunca tinha feito amor com um homem e não sabia como levar aquilo adiante, mas estava feliz de que Spencer queria que ele fosse o primeiro em sua primeira vez. Ele nunca tinha imaginado Spencer virgem, mas entendia a vida de Spencer, afinal o outro sempre foi humilhado em vida e não sabia como levar aquelas coisas adiante.

— Tem certeza Spencer? –perguntou Aaron naquela última noite deles em Las Vegas, estariam voltando para Virginia no dia seguinte e juntos.

— Tenho, não quero mais esperar. –respondeu envergonhado, totalmente envergonhado.

— Você é o meu primeiro e único homem em minha vida, nunca fiz amor com um homem, você vai ter que me ensinar, mesmo não tendo feito sexo, mas acredito que você sabe dessas coisas entre dois homens não é mesmo? –perguntou beijando o pescoço de Spencer.

— Vamos para o chuveiro então, a agua pode nos ajudar a relaxar e sentir menos dor. –respondeu Spencer completamente vermelho e fugiu dos braços de Aaron.

— Meu Deus. –resmungou rindo, tirou os sapatos e foi atrás de Spencer no banheiro, onde viu o jovem tirando as roupas.

Aaron nunca se imaginou vendo Spencer nu em vida, ele nunca imaginou que o corpo do jovem fosse realmente magro, tirou as roupas do caminho e entrou no chuveiro junto ao jovem. Aaron beijou os lábios de Spencer com cuidado, ele não queria apressar as coisas naquele momento, ele sabia que Spencer jamais fez sexo na vida e ele queria que o jovem conhecesse as coisas que aconteceria, ele tinha certeza de que o jovem aprenderia, ele queria saber como era a sensação de ser penetrado também.

Spencer ficou envergonhado ao sentir o corpo forte de Aaron lhe abraçando, beijou o homem de volta, ele amava aquele homem a loucura, jamais pensou que pudesse sentir aqueles sentimentos pelo seu chefe, era difícil de acreditar que o homem estoico estava lhe beijando lhe fazendo amor naquele momento. Ele sabia que jamais quereria esquecer de sua primeira vez. Com aquele homem ele queria sempre lembrar, ele sabia que Aaron Hotchner valia a pena.

Aaron preparou o corpo de Spencer com cuidado, ele jamais queria causar dor no outro. Spencer mordeu o ombro de Aaron, realmente jamais brincou com seus dedos lá em baixo, ele queria sentir aquelas sensações com Aaron e não imaginava que estava sentindo o dobro. Aaron gemeu pela mordida de Spencer, se afastou com cuidado, queria ver o rosto do jovem, percebeu que o outro estava corado de vergonha.

— Desculpe…

— Não seja, percebeu que jamais brincou com seus dedos no seu botãozinho. –disse Aaron voltando a beijar os lábios de Spencer.

Spencer por outro lado ficou completamente vermelho de vergonha, parecia que Aaron tinha conseguido lhe ler tão bem e jamais pensou que fosse tanto, mas estava feliz de que o outro estava lhe ensinando aquelas sensações que jamais pensou que pudesse sentir em sua vida. Tudo era completamente novo para ele, tentado, ele tocou o pênis duro de Aaron. Aaron se afastou chocado e olhou para baixo onde estava a pequena mão de Spencer lhe tocando intimamente.

— Corajoso. –disse beijando a testa de Spencer.

Com um pouco de sabão preparou a entrada virgem de Spencer com cuidado, sondou o rosto do jovem para dor. Spencer sentiu um pouco de dor no começo, mas ele sabia que era daquele jeito na primeira vez, ele tinha certeza de que logo iria passar e ele sinceramente queria que passasse o mais rápido possível.

Logo Aaron pegou o preservativo que Spencer lhe oferecia e vestiu em seu pênis duro enquanto Spencer se virava para a parede, ele sabia que em algum momento a dor passaria, mas ele não queria olhar nos olhos de Aaron no momento, ele tinha vergonha das coisas que estava prestes a experimentar no momento. Aaron sorriu em entendimento para Spencer, beijou a nuca do outro enquanto entrava devagar. Assim que se viu dentro de Spencer ficou um pouco quieto deixou que a agua tirasse o resto do sabão do corpo de Spencer e então desligou o chuveiro por um momento.

— Tudo bem ai? –perguntou no ouvido do outro com cuidado.

— Sim, isso queima, mas é bom. –respondeu encarando o ladrilho azul do box.

Aaron sorriu, beijou o lóbulo de Spencer, e então se afastou um pouquinho, se moveu lentamente, ele queria que Spencer conhecesse o ritmo e que se acostumasse com a intrusão em sua carne. Ele se sentia sendo comprimido na cavidade anal de Spencer, mas ele sabia que o jovem estava gostando ao ouvir o gemido de prazer. Ele continuou naquele ritmo lento, amando os gemidos de prazer de Spencer, ele nunca tinha ouvido um som daqueles.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Mas tarde, depois da transa, Spencer ficou o tempo todo escondido no peito de Aaron na cama, ele ainda não podia acreditar que tinha perdido a virgindade com Aaron Hotchner o homem que amava com loucura, mas no momento estava feliz de que o homem foi totalmente carinhoso em sua primeira vez, ele jamais esqueceria, ele não queria se lembrar de ter ficado envergonhado enquanto o outro lhe fazia amor.

Aaron por outro lado sorriu, ele jamais pensou que Spencer fosse ficar escondido em seu peito depois de terem feito amor. Ele tinha se sentido maravilhado em ser o único homem para Spencer e ele deixaria que Spencer fosse o seu primeiro e único também, mas naquele momento ele queria dar um momento para Spencer pensar no que tinha acontecido, mas ele tinha certeza de que o jovem queria experimentar estar por cima também.

— Está tudo bem. –disse esfregando as costas de Spencer.

— Foi vergonhoso! Nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer comigo um dia, mas fico feliz de que foi com você e só você. –respondeu levantando o rosto para olhar Hotchner.

— Te amo. Spencer isso é estranho, eu nunca pensei que pudesse ser acordado sentimentos de novo, mas estou feliz de que foi você, eu tinha certeza de que passaria o resto de minha vida sozinho, estou feliz de que dei uma chance a mim mesmo para tentar ter esse romance com você. Estou feliz de que esse romance é para vida toda, o que eu sinto nesse momento jamais senti por ninguém, nem mesmo Haley. –respondeu beijando os lábios de Spencer com carinho.

Spencer sorriu com a revelação, ele jamais pensou que o outro pudesse ter sentimentos fortes por ele e ainda confessar que jamais tinha se sentido assim para Haley, ele tinha certeza de que os sentimentos que o outro tinha pela ex-esposa era completamente igual, mas tinha se enganado. Spencer se afastou e beijou o pescoço de Aaron com carinho, ele queria provocar o mais velho naquele momento.

Aaron sorriu, gemeu pelo beijo inesperado em seu pescoço. O jovem estava sendo muito corajoso naquele dia, ele jamais pensou que na primeira vez de Spencer, ele iria agir como se soubesse o que fazer, seu pênis acordou dentro da cueca, mas daquela vez ele queria experimentar, estava tentado a se abrir para o seu jovem amante no momento. Se esticou e pegou o rolo de preservativo na mesinha de cabeceira, rasgou um e ofereceu para o jovem.

— Faça amor comigo? –perguntou Aaron.

— Tem certeza? –perguntou envergonhado.

— Com você e só você sim, quero saber como é a sensação de ser penetrado. –respondeu e corou, ele jamais pensou que diria essas palavras na vida.

Spencer também corou, ele jamais pensou que Aaron quereria experimentar estar por baixo da relação algum dia, vestiu o preservativo em seu pênis duro depois de ter tirado a cueca do caminho depois de ter ido para a porta do quarto fechar a porta, ele estava com vergonha. Aaron sorriu, ele jamais pensou que os pais lhe pegariam no ato, mas deixou que Spencer seguisse o curso dele, também arrancou a cueca do caminho.

Spencer ficou entre as pernas de Aaron, o pênis do mais velho estava duro batendo em seu ventre, roxo pelo sangue estacionado na região, com lubrificante preparou a entrada virgem do homem mais velho, era quente o canal, ele se sentia envergonhado por estar tocando aquele lugar em Aaron Hotchner. Aaron se sentiu desconfortável, mas ele queria ir até o fundo, ele queria sentir tudo o que Spencer sentiu quando estava naquele canal estreito em Spencer.

Logo Spencer estava entrando devagarinho em Aaron, ele tinha visto o rosto do outro, ele queria poder parar, mas Aaron não deixou que ele abandonasse no caminho, ele jamais perdoaria se Spencer parasse. Spencer ficou quieto dentro de Aaron, olhou os olhos negros do outro lhe olhando, ele jamais se acostumaria com aquele olhar penetrante do outro, ele nunca se deu conta de que foi aquele olhar que tinha lhe feito se apaixonar por ele.

— Realmente queima. –disse se lembrando do que Spencer disse no chuveiro.

Spencer ficou vermelho ao ouvir suas palavras na boca de Aaron, pelo menos o outro sabia que ele tinha razão em algo, realmente queimava, se moveu um pouco devagar. Aaron gemeu, ele tinha sentindo algo em seu canal, aquela sensação era enlouquecedora, jamais pensou que pudesse sentir estrelas naquela vez, sua primeira vez fazendo sexo com um homem. Spencer continuou a se mover e não parou em momento algum, ele fez Aaron se enlouquecer de vez, o mais velho simplesmente não dizia coisa com coisa.

O jovem se sentia envergonhado realmente, ele jamais pensou que pudesse fazer aquelas coisas com Hotchner, estava sentindo coisas mais forte pelo mais velho, ele não queria esquecer nunca mais em sua vida, ele sabia que Aaron diria a mesma coisa. Sentiu seu pênis inchar e depois ficar mole, caiu deitado no peito de Aaron.

— Isso foi totalmente incrível. Você com certeza vai fazer mais vezes. –disse puxando Spencer para um beijo apaixonado.

Spencer ficou comovido com o pedido, beijou Aaron com fome, ele tinha amado aquela sensação de estar dentro do mais velho, e ele ainda estava com o pênis mole dentro do outro, a sensação era completamente diferente, se mexeu um pouco mais e sentiu seu pênis saindo da cavidade anal do mais velho. Aaron sorriu no beijo, se afastou olhando para Spencer.

— Eu gostei da sensação também. –respondeu beijando o peito de Aaron. Olhou o pênis do outro que estava mole, mas o peito todo pegajoso de sêmen.

Os dois se dirigiram para o banheiro da suíte para se limpar e voltar para cama dormir o resto da noite.


	7. Chapter 7

**Extra**

Os dois voltaram para casa e o trabalho no FBI, mas ainda não revelaram nada para ninguém só apenas Jack. O garoto tinha gritado de alegria, para ele Spencer era uma espécie de pai imaginário, agora ele teria ele como pai também, quando ouviu que Spencer tinha pedido seu pai em casamento. Jack simplesmente jamais tinha visto seu pai envergonhado e corado totalmente, ele achava que o seu pai não corava por nada no mundo.

Jack sabia que Spencer iria fazer seu pai feliz e esquecer as dores do passado, ele tinha odiado quando Beth tinha ido embora para China. Ele sabia que Spencer jamais fugiria de seu pai, percebia que o outro era muito ligado a seu pai, quando via os dois sentado no sofá assistindo filmes.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Davi Rossi sabia que alguma coisa acontecia com Spencer e Hotchner, ele só não imaginava pegar os dois num beijo caloroso um dia no parque. Viu que os dois estavam bem juntos e que Jack estava bem vendo seu pai com um homem. Ele jamais pensou que um dia pudesse ver Aaron Hotchner beijando Spencer Reid, um garoto que parecia que iria sair do FBI, mas ele se provou errado quando viu o jovem novamente no prédio.

Davi Rossi esperava sinceramente que os dois se abrissem para a equipe, eles poderiam se surpreender com o restante da equipe. Davi tinha certeza de que Penélope Garcia ficaria feliz em ver Spencer Reid feliz pela primeira vez na vida. Muitos tinha percebido que Spencer sempre tinha escondido as coisas. Agora ele sabia melhor, Spencer Reid era perdidamente apaixonado pelo estoico Aaron Hotchner e era correspondido.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Na próxima vez que alguém viu Spencer e Aaron se beijando, foi pego por Garcia, os dois tinham ficado vermelhos enquanto ela ficou completamente chocada com a descoberta, ela jamais pensou que Spencer Reid estivesse no amor com Aaron Hotchner de todas as pessoas do mundo, mas ela estava feliz ao ver que Aaron abraçou o jovem quando percebeu que Spencer estava querendo se esconder.

Garcia deixou os dois na sala um momento.  _Meu deus! Eu nunca imaginei que Aaron Hotchner e Spencer Reid acabariam em um romance._  Pensava Garcia assim que entrou em sua sala, ela sorriu ao perceber que Spencer realmente era amado pelo estoico Hotchner, era inacreditável, mas era mais pura verdade no que via. O problema é que não poderia contar para ninguém, ela sabia que os dois estavam se preparando mentalmente para poder se abrir para a equipe e ela esperava que fosse logo, pois sabia que os dois não queriam esconder nada de ninguém.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Hotchner resolveu que já tinha esperado demais, afinal Garcia tinha visto os dois aos beijos e tinha o fato que Spencer e ele usavam uma aliança de ouro no dedo anelar direito, mas parecia que ninguém da equipe pegou no fato que estavam noivos. Conversou com Spencer a respeito de revelarem para equipe naquela tarde quando não tinham mais papeladas para escrever e arquivar.

Spencer entendeu, ele não queria esconder nada de ninguém, ele queria que todos da equipe soubessem que eles estavam juntos e que se amavam e que iriam se casar dentro de alguns meses, eles queriam se conhecer um pouco mais fundo para dar o próximo passo naquela relação deles. Afinal o único que eles queriam feliz era Jack, o garoto merecia ver seu pai feliz. Os dois se dirigiram para a sala de conferencias onde estava o restante da equipe jogando conversa fora sobre os casos horríveis que tinha resolvido naquele mês.

— Eu tenho uma revelação a fazer. –disparou Hotchner assim que entrou.

Spencer estava no telefone, pedindo Garcia para comparecer na sala de conferencias, ele não queria repetir o mesmo assunto de novo. Derek, JJ, Kate e Davi se sentaram confusos. Garcia se juntou a eles um momento depois.

— Vocês sabem que eu e Spencer estivemos duas semanas em Vegas, para descobrir o que tinha ocorrido com a mãe dele. Nessas semanas eu e Spencer estreitamos nossa relação…

— O que Hotchner quer dizer é que eu pedi ele casamento. –disparou Spencer que cruzou os braços.

Hotchner olhou o noivo, ele tinha disparado muito rápido a notícia. Garcia ofegou. JJ e Kate olharam confusas. Derek não sabia o que fazer com uma notícia daquelas.

— Eu vi vocês dois aos beijos num parque uma vez. –disse Davi.

— Ah eu flagrei eles no escritório de Hotchner. –respondeu Garcia sorrindo feliz.

— Eu e Spencer descobrimos que tínhamos reprimido sentimentos que jamais poderia ser revelados nos anos anteriores, eu jamais pensei que as coisas que eu sentia pudesse se evoluir para algo mais que amizade. Eu me apaixonei por Spencer de novo. –disse Hotchner apertando o ombro de Spencer para fazer o jovem se acalmar.

— Isso não interfere no nosso trabalho em nada, mas eu e ele ficaremos juntos a partir desse momento. –respondeu Reid apertando a mão de Hotchner que ainda permanecia em seu ombro.

— Uau, jamais pensei que fosse gay Spencer. –resolveu disser JJ.

— Não sou gay, é só Hotchner. Era esse o segredo que confidenciava para Gideon. Eu conheço Hotchner há anos e desde que conheci eu me senti ligado a ele e desde que ele disse que Haley queria nomear Jack de Gideon, eu me senti estranho, com ciúmes. Era por isso que passava mais tempo com Gideon do que com os outros. –contou.

— Nunca poderia imaginar que era por isso que fugia praticamente das nossas conversas Spencer. Você disse que Tobias Hankel acordou os sentimentos em você não foi? –perguntou Hotchner se sentando ao lado do noivo.

— Sim foi, naquela época eu tinha resolvido esquecer os sentimentos que tinha, eu não queria disputar com uma mulher que você amava e fazer o casamento ir para o espaço, você foi louco por ela desde a escola. —respondeu e foi puxado para um abraço.

Spencer percebeu que Hotchner queria um consolo, ele realmente sabia que o mais velho amou Haley. Todos perceberam que realmente Hotchner amou Haley Brooks e jamais pensou que ele pudesse cair no amor com Spencer Reid, mas eles perceberam que Hotchner estava bem, afinal Spencer lhe consolava como ninguém.

— Nunca imaginei ver Hotchner nesse estado. –disse Derek, ele tinha pensado bem suas palavras, afinal o homem mais velho merecia fazer a vida dele de novo, ele só não imaginava que fosse com Spencer. — Jack sabe? –perguntou.

— Claro que ele sabe, contamos para ele no momento que voltamos. –respondeu Spencer, deixando Hotchner descansar em seu ombro.

— Jack sempre foi fã de Spencer, as vezes pensava que queria ser filho dele, mas agora ele é. –disse Hotchner se afastando, apoiou a testa na de Spencer.

Spencer percebeu que Aaron foi sincero no que disse, ele nunca imaginou que Jack Hotchner quereria ser filho dele antes, riu baixinho e deu um selinho nos lábios de Hotchner, realmente amava esse homem demais em sua vida, ele jamais tinha pensado que poderia ser correspondido. Aaron devolveu o carinho.

A equipe viu os dois, ninguém sabia como colocar aquilo que via. Kate e JJ, jamais imaginaram ver dois homens aos beijos, nem mesmo Derek pensou que veria aquilo um dia.

— Uau, realmente são apaixonados. –disse Derek sorrindo.

— Sim somos. Acho que já podemos ir para casa, já acabou o expediente. –respondeu Spencer se levantando da cadeira.

Aaron ficou vermelho, ele sabia o que Spencer queria fazer naquele momento. Seus colegas de equipe jamais pensaram que veria o dia que Aaron Hotchner ficaria vermelho. Derek fez a pergunta que todos queriam fazer.

— Quando vai ser o casamento? –perguntou.

— Ainda estamos negociando. –respondeu Spencer olhando nos olhos negros de Aaron.

— Por mim pode ser daqui dois meses. –disse apertando uma das mãos de Spencer.

— Se você diz…

— Não quero prolongar isso mais. Somos dois homens, mulheres para mim sempre enrolam, sem ofensas senhoras. –disse Aaron envergonhado com o que disse.

— Hotchner nunca pensei que você fosse ser apressado! –resmungou Derek rindo.

JJ, Kate e Garcia riram, elas nunca se imaginaram que Aaron Hotchner fosse dizer algo como aquilo sobre as mulheres enrolando no casamento.

Spencer resolveu puxar Aaron para fora da sala, ele queria fazer coisas pervertidas com o mais velho depois daquilo e ele não queria que ninguém visse o quanto estava completamente envergonhado com as coisas ditas. Aaron não ligou para o que Spencer fazia no momento, ele já não queria esconder mais nada da equipe do departamento. Agente Anderson poderia saber também já que pertencia a família da equipe.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Spencer e Aaron chegaram em casa e foram direto para o quarto. Spencer não deixou que Aaron fugisse no momento, ele estava muito tentado. Ele dava graças a Deus por Jack estar com tia Jessica no momento, mas obviamente que ele iria trancar a porta do quarto para manter todos longe, ele não queria surpreender ninguém no momento.

Aaron foi jogado na cama onde Spencer subiu nos quadris do outro e começou a tortura lenta de abrir os botões da camisa do outro. Aaron abria os botões da camisa de Spencer, eles não estavam com presa, sendo que a casa inteira era deles no momento.

— Gosto de fazer amor com você. –disse Spencer jogando a camisa branca para o lado assim como a gravata vermelha que Hotchner usava.

— Eu também. –respondeu puxando o jovem para um beijo apaixonado.

Logo então as roupas estavam descartadas no chão. Spencer ainda continuava nos quadris de Hotchner ele não estava indo para sair de cima tão cedo. Spencer levantou uma das pernas de Aaron e colocou em seu ombro, seu pênis estava revestido com uma camisinha, ele penetrou Aaron com cuidado, sempre foi cuidadoso.

— Hummm. –gemeu Aaron, ele realmente gostava de receber Spencer ali.

— Pervertido! –disse Spencer sorrindo, entrou até o fundo de Aaron e se inclinou para beijar os lábios do outro.

— SPENCER! –gritou Hotchner não acreditando que o jovem tinha entrado mais fundo nele de repente. Atingindo o ponto de prazer que nunca tinha sido atingido nessas semanas que esteve em Vegas.

Spencer sorriu um sorriso diabólico, mas ele tinha gostado do grito de prazer de Aaron, ele jamais pensou em ouvir. Aaron enlaçou suas pernas nos quadris de Spencer e puxou o outro para um beijo faminto, ele estava adorando estar naquela situação estranha. Spencer se movia num ritmo rápido desde que Aaron gemia como um louco, se afastou do beijo e começou a masturbar o pênis de Aaron.

Aaron olhou para o que Spencer fazia em seu pênis, ele não podia acreditar que o jovem estava lhe masturbando enquanto fodia. Arqueou os quadris quando veio nas mãos de Spencer. Spencer sentiu a pressão em seu pênis na cavidade anal de Aaron, grunhiu e então saiu de dentro do mais velho, tirou a camisinha e se masturbou para Aaron.

O mais velho ficou maravilhado com a visão que tinha no momento, ele realmente jamais pensou que Spencer Reid iria dar aquele espetáculo para si. Se sentou e beijou os lábios de Spencer com luxuria, ele realmente tinha amado fazer amor com Spencer, ele não queria perder aquilo nunca em sua vida, não naquele momento. Ele jamais pensou que sexo anal fosse ser tão gostoso a ponto de gritar.

— Obrigado. Eu realmente amo isso com você, você definitivamente é o meu homem. –disse Aaron beijando os lábios de Spencer depois.

— Venha. –respondeu puxando o mais velho para o banheiro para se limpar do suor sexual, ele queria poder descansar sem o cheiro de sexo.

No chuveiro Aaron sentiu Spencer brincar com o seu buraco, ele realmente gostava. Spencer jamais pensou que pudesse ser o homem da relação, mas se Aaron queria que ele fosse ele não se importaria com aquilo, afinal ele amava fazer aquelas coisas com o mais velho e lhe chamar de pervertido. Aaron se pôs de joelhos e experimentou chupar o pênis de Spencer, ele tinha curiosidade em saber que gosto tinha o pênis do jovem.

— Realmente é um pervertido! –disse.

Spencer gemeu de surpresa, jamais pensou que Aaron Hotchner de todas as pessoas quisesse experimentar sexo oral, deixou que o mais velho fizesse o que queria, logo puxou a cabeça de Aaron para longe depois de ter gozado um pouco na boca do outro.

— Porque parou? –resmungou rindo, ele sabia que Spencer estava assustado com aquilo, ele nunca tinha sido chupado e ele nunca chupou.

— Não queria te sufocar. –respondeu e puxou o outro para um beijo faminto, experimentou o seu próprio gosto na boca de Aaron.

Logo Aaron disse que queria fazer em Spencer, o jovem sorriu, enlaçou a cintura de Aaron com uma das pernas. Hotchner pegou um preservativo na gaveta da pia do banheiro, colocou em seu pênis e então penetrou Spencer, fez o jovem ver estrelas como nunca, o jovem mordia o ombro do mais velho quando sentia sua próstata sendo atingida como nunca.

Os dois simplesmente se amavam de verdade, Aaron Hotchner ainda não conseguia acreditar que tinha dito coisas horríveis para Spencer nos dias que estavam desvendando os mistérios da morte de Gideon, mas naquele momento ele estava feliz de que Spencer lhe tinha dado uma chance de conhecer aqueles sentimentos que nutriam um pelo outro. E definitivamente Spencer era o homem da relação, ele queria que o jovem estivesse no controle da situação deles.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Nos dias que se seguiram Aaron e Spencer se conheceram ainda mais, eles nunca deixaram de ser amar e Spencer realmente fez Aaron Hotchner gostar daquela relação deles. E quando menos esperavam eles se casaram e foram felizes, afinal eles se amavam verdadeiramente e o que eles tinham era puramente verdadeiro. Aaron Hotchner nunca poderia esquecer das coisas que fez, mas no final tinha conquistado um lugar no coração de Spencer, assim como seu filho tinha conquistado ao ser filho de Spencer Reid.

Jack tinha amado ver seu pai casado com Spencer, o jovem doutor era um pai nato por natureza e ele adorava chamar o homem de pai quando estava estudando juntos, ele adorava tirar suas dúvidas com Spencer. Aaron não se importou, ele sabia que Spencer gostava de ensinar Jack nas matérias de escola, ele sabia que seu filho queria ser como Spencer, inteligente e esperto.

A família Reid-Hotchner foi bem unida e dentro de dois anos, Spencer e Aaron adotaram um casal de gêmeos de uma amiga de Spencer que tinha falecido no parto e que ela disse que o pai dos gêmeos não era suposto estar perto dos meninos. Spencer descobriu mais tarde que o namorado de sua amiga queria ela morta que nunca pagaria a pensão dos filhos. Aaron pediu prisão perpetua pelo assassinato e a revogação dos bens do assassino. Os gêmeos Daniel e Thalia ficaram bem com Spencer Reid como pai.

O casal e os três filhos ficaram bem e felizes.


End file.
